


Riptide(fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wanna be your left hand manI love you when you're singing that song andI got a lump in my throat 'causeYou're gonna sing the words wrong(fan video)





	




End file.
